


Eternal Flame

by gbernadon



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbernadon/pseuds/gbernadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has something special planned for today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote for 25 days of Klaine and Advent Calendar I started with my friends of tumblr. I know, Christmas day marks the end of advent but if you want to read awesome fic and look at beautiful art check out 25daysofklaine.tumblr.com

“Kurt? Kurt! Have you seen the matches? I can’t find them anywhere…” Blaine asks his boyfriend while he is frantically looking through all the drawers in their living room. “They’re in the black leather box on top of the mantle, honey; right next to the silver vase Rachel gave us for Chanukah last year.” Is the almost immediate reply of the love of his live, who is currently in the bathroom drawing himself a bath. “Of course they are on top of the mantle, where else would they be? Why didn’t I think of that?” Blaine ponders.

Blaine knows that, especially after a long day at work, Kurt likes to unwind by taking a long bath, which gives him the time he desperately needs after the terrible mess he has just created in the living room. He wants to make today as comfortable for Kurt as possible and a room that looks like a bomb has just blown up in it certainly does not contribute to that; so he quickly pushes everything back into its respective drawers. Right when he’s finished the timer goes off and he takes the cookies out of the oven. Then he puts the tea bags into the big mugs they bought when they were in Paris for their 5 year anniversary hoping that Kurt will like the new herbal blend he has picked up at a local tea shop he has just discovered a few weeks ago.

The tea is brewing, the blankets are beautifully draped on the couch and Blaine has fluffed up the pillows for the umpteenth time. Now comes the part he has dreaded the most: Lighting the fire. One might think by living in a beautiful mansion for the first 20 years of his live would mean that Blaine actually knows how to set the logs on fire without burning himself, or worse, the carpet or anything else in the near vicinity of the fire place, but no. Out of all the things his father taught him to turn him into a real man this was not one of them. With the help of some youtube videos though, he eventually managed to create a warm and cozy fire. All that is left now is Kurt; so he takes the 2 mugs and the cookies and lies down on the couch, waiting.

When Kurt finally comes down the stairs solely wrapped in a bath robe, Blaine has nodded of a bit. “Baby, wake up”, Kurt whispers nudging Blaine’s shoulder softly. “What is it?” Blaine replies, softly rubbing his eyes. When he sets sight on the beautiful man in front of him, he rubs them again, just to check that he is not asleep anymore. “Kurt?” he inquires, “Are you wearing my bath robe?” “I could always take it off if you want me to.” Kurt answers with a slight smirk on his face, slowly unwinding the belt. Before he can go any further Blaine takes him by the collar and pulls Kurt on top of him pecking him on the lips in the process.

After Kurt is comfortably lying on top of Blaine both of them covered by a blanket he props himself on his elbows to get a better look at the man. “So what’s the occasion? There’s tea and the fire is lit. You’ve even baked me cookies.” Kurt says. Blaine softly caresses Kurt’s cheek, deeply looking him into the eyes. He stays like this for a while, not saying anything; only the fire is softly crackling.

“There’s a moment, Kurt, when you realize that all you have ever wanted is right in front of you and you want to keep it forever; cherish it forever; and love it, forever. I love you, Kurt… More than anything in my life. You complete me; bring out the best of me and I hope I do the same things to you.” Blaine reaches down into his back pocket, pulling forth a ring box. “Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, my other half, love of my life, will you marry me?”

“Yes. Oh my god yes!” Kurt sobs, tears of happiness streaming down his face, which are later dropping onto Blaine, who, with his free left hand, gently takes Kurt’s and plants a kiss on his fiancé’s ring finger, before slipping on the simple platinum band. “I love you, Blaine.” Kurt whispers. “I love you too, Kurt” Blaine whispers back, wrapping his arms around his future husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; actors don't belong to me either :(


End file.
